The present invention relates in general to a semiconductor device, and, more particularly, to a technique that is effective when applied to a semiconductor device having a power supply circuit.
A DC-DC converter, which is widely used as one example of a power supply circuit, has a configuration wherein a power MOS•FET (Metal Oxide Semiconductor Field Effect Transistor) for a highside switch and a power MOS•FET for a lowside switch are connected in series. The power MOS•FET for the highside switch has a switch function for control of the DC-DC converter. The power MOS•FET for the lowside switch has a switch function for synchronization and rectification. The conversion of a power supply voltage is performed by alternately turning these two power MOS•FETs on/off while being synchronized with each other.
Meanwhile, there is a known DC-DC converter in which a Schottky barrier diode is electrically connected to its output in parallel with the power MOS•FET for the lowside switch. That is, the Schottky barrier diode, which has a lower forward voltage VF than a parasitic (body) diode of the power MOS•FET for the lowside switch, is connected in parallel with the power MOS•FET for the lowside switch. A current that flows during the dead time (corresponding to a period in which both power MOS•FETs for highside and lowside switches are turned off) of the DC-DC converter is commutated to the Schottky barrier diode, to thereby reduce the diode conduction loss, as well as a diode recovery loss due to a reverse recovery time (trr) being made fast, whereby a loss produced during the dead time of the DC-DC converter is reduced, thereby to improve its voltage conversion efficiency. In a DC-DC converter considered by the present inventors, the power MOS•FET for the highside switch, the power MOS•FET for the lowside switch, a control IC (Integrated circuit) for controlling the operations of those power MOS•FETs, and the Schottky barrier diode are respectively formed in discrete semiconductor chips, and the respective semiconductor chips are encapsulated in separate packages.
An example of such a DC-DC converter has been described in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-217416, which discloses a technique for forming a highside switch by use of a horizontal power MOS•FET and forming a lowside switch by use of a vertical power MOS•FET.
A technique, using resistors and capacitors, for reducing noise that presents a problem for a DC-DC converter in which a control circuit, driver circuits and power MOS•FETs are brought into one chip, has been disclosed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-25239.